Here With You
by ice23hot
Summary: "It's just that…I seem to have l-lost some of my clothes." Kristoff and Anna, the morning after their wedding. Rated T for implied themes, but nothing too graphic.


**Rated T for sexual implications, but no smut or anything too graphic. I loved Frozen and just had to write some Kristanna. Hopefully I did the characters justice. Thanks for reading! **

Curtains never seemed to do their job. For the umpteenth time, a single ray of light had snuck around the protective fabric and had found its way directly into Anna's eyes, of all places. She gave a small groan of frustration and pulled the sheets further up her face to cover her tired eyes. Still groggy from sleep, she racked her brain to determine exactly why she was so exhausted, despite having obviously slept in, but the effort was too much. She was about to drift back to sleep when she felt the bed shift.

Her eyes snapped open. She was not the only one in the bed. _Don't panic, _she thought. _Or should _

_I? There's someone in my – _

Oh.

_I got married yesterday._

Just as the realization struck her, a familiar blonde head came into view from under the blankets. Obviously still asleep, Kristoff mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over to where he now faced Anna. Anna smiled and gaze a little sigh of relief as she gazed fondly at his slumbering form. _Good, it's only my husband. Wait, what?_

'Husband'. The term was not yet familiar in Anna's mind. Not too many hours ago, she had married her best friend. The very idea made her heart swell.

As Anna shifted slightly to stretch her legs, she felt a slight shiver dance its way across her skin. She wasn't wearing the usual flannel nightdress that she was accustomed to. In fact, she wasn't wearing much of anything. Her cheeks grew hot as she reached down to feel the article of clothing that twisted around her slim torso and skimmed her thighs. A sudden whiff of pine and soap hinted at the true owner of the too-big shirt.

"How did you end up wearing that?"

Anna squeaked in surprise and reflexively pulled at the sagging neckline of the shirt before peeking up at Kristoff's amused face.

"I…I didn't know you were awake."

Kristoff chuckled softly. "Good morning to you too." He reached out and took Anna's waist, pulling her closer. Anna sighed happily and snuggled into his warm mass before placing a tentative hand on his bare chest. The skin-to-skin contact made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" The concern in Kristoff's voice was unmistakable. Anna giggled nervously, her hand instinctively reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Not necessarily… It's just that…I seem to have l-lost some of my clothes."

Anna felt some comfort upon seeing Kristoff's face flush; she wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed. Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Well, um, if you need them, I could probably, you know, um, find them – "

Anna silenced him with a soft kiss to the lips. "That's okay. You're emitting enough heat for the both of us."

Kristoff responded with a signature lopsided grin, and it took all of Anna's willpower not to grab his face and kiss him senseless. He was her _husband_ now, and she was entitled to every inch of his delectably strong body.

"You know," she breathed, sidling up to put her lips to his ear, "you were incredible last night."

She pulled back, feeling positively wicked upon seeing Kristoff's face flush to an incredible shade of fuchsia.

"Well, you weren't too bad yourself," he finally sputtered. "Considering, you know, my lack of exp –"

Suddenly Anna's hands were in his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss that made her blood race, wrapping a leg around him to steady herself against the smooth planes of his body. Kristoff responded with equal enthusiasm, his large hands encircling Anna's waist to pull her even closer as she kicked away the restrictive blankets.

"You know, Anna," he said, trying to steady his breathing as Anna began to dot kisses along his jaw, "I'm going to want that shirt back."

"Oh really?" Anna sat back and put her hands on her hips. She bit her lip, her eyes glinting mischievously. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kristoff feigned shock as he let his hands run gently down the sides of her delicate frame. "When did you get so confrontational, feistypants?"

"About two minutes ago, when I realized how adorable you are."

Kristoff groaned, his hands dropping dramatically. "I'm not _adorable_."

Anna crinkled her nose and leaned over to frame his face with her hands. "Sure you are. You're just a great big teddy bear of…adorableness."

"There's only one adorable person here, and _she_ has fantastic bed-hair."

Anna's hands flew up to her hair. A look of horror crossed her face. Here she was, trying to be alluring to her husband, and her hair probably looked like a rat's nest.

"Don't worry," Kristoff chuckled. "It only looks moderately ridiculous."

He was rewarded with a slap to the chest. "You know, Bjorgman, I never know if I want to kill you or kiss you."

"Hmm…" Kristoff sat up slightly and propped himself up on his elbows. "You're going to kill me if you keep insisting on this inequality."

"Inequality?"

"Yeah. I'm not wearing a shirt, but you are. We have to fix that."

His fingers began to toy with the hem of the shirt when the door suddenly burst open. Anna shrieked and dove off of Kristoff and into the protection of the blankets.

"Whoa, you're sharing a bed now? That sounds fun! Sleepover!"

Kristoff cleared his throat. "What do you want, Olaf?"

The little snowman waddled over to the bed whilst the married couple tried to compose themselves, pulling the blankets up over any bare skin.

"Pancakes are ready downstairs! Oh, and lots of leftover wedding cake. I love weddings. Who knew that they came with cake? Actually, I -"

"We'll be down in a second, Olaf," Anna interrupted, trying to sound casual.

"Well, hurry up! They won't stay warm forever." And with that, the snowman was gone again, leaving a trail of tiny snowflakes behind him.

Anna and Kristoff let out a sigh simultaneously, followed by a nervous giggle.

"Shall we interrupt the fun for some pancakes?"

Anna's eyes twinkled. "Last one there has to kiss Sven on the mouth."


End file.
